gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City Triads (GTA III era)
The Triads are an East-Asian gang based in Portland Island, Liberty City. Though the Liberty City Triads appear to be a petty street gang, it is evident that they are beginning to dabble in organized crime; including extortion, most notably that of Mr. Wong's Laundrette, which had been the source of several problems for the Leone Family, as well as pushing drugs for the Colombian Cartel via "Chunky" Lee Chong. They also own The Turtle's Head fish factory in Callahan Point, Portland. In GTA III, they are the initial enemy of Claude, while he works for the Leone family. An all-out war between the Triads and the Leones erupted as the Triads attempted to muscle in on Leone businesses in Chinatown. The war concluded after three of the Triad warlords were assassinated and their fish factory was destroyed by a Leone truck bomb (ironically, the warehouse used to belong to the Leones until the Triads blew it up). While it is improbable that the Triads were finished in Liberty City, they were definitely irrevocably weakened because of the loss of their most powerful asset. In GTA LCS, the Triad gang's unnamed leader and some other gang members were killed by Toni Cipriani after his mother had assumed that he left Liberty City because he was scared of the Triads. He proved her wrong. After the Sindacco Family were forced out of Portland, the Triads became a big problem for the Leones as they started moving in on the rest of Chinatown. Massimo Torini of the Sicilian Mafia had predicted them to do so. It was part of his plan to destroy all other mob influence in Portland. Toni was sent to follow Torini through Chinatown for information, but he was spotted by the Triads, whom he killed during his escape. The Triads later retaliated by blowing up Salvatore Leone's warehouse in Callahan Point. In GTA III, Triad members wear blue boiler suits and black bandannas. They carry baseball bats and pistols. In GTA Advance they wear cyan suits, and they drive Wongs instead of Fish Vans. In GTA LCS, they wear blue tracksuits with their gang logo on the back, with black or blue pants, and black sunglasses. They carry meat cleavers and pistols. The favourite radio station of the Triads is Chatterbox FM. The favourtie radio station of the Triads in GTA Liberty City Stories is Flashback FM. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto III * Trial By Fire * Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong * Cipriani's Chauffeur * The Pick-Up * Salvatore's Called A Meeting * Triads and Tribulations * Blow Fish Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Big Rumble in Little China * Calm Before the Storm * The Trouble With Triads Gallery Triads_Artwork-GTA3.jpg|Artwork of the Triads. Triads-GTA3-members.jpg|The Triads in GTA III (2001). TriadFishVan-GTA3-front.jpg|The gang's vehicle, the Triad Fish Van, in GTA III. Wong-GTAA.png|The Wong, the gang car for the Triads in GTA Advance (2000). Triads-GTALCS-members.jpg|The Triads in GTA Liberty City Stories (1998). Triad Fish Van LCS.jpg|The gang's vehicle in GTA Liberty City Stories. de:Triaden (III, A & LCS) es:Triadas de Liberty City Category:Gangs in GTA III Category:Gangs in GTA Advance Category:Gangs in GTA Liberty City Stories